Vida de padre
by Sasuki-hime
Summary: Sasuke relata como es su vida con su nueva familia y amigos, después de tanto sufrimiento eh aquí su final feliz.
1. Mi Hogar

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi completa autoría.

Sin más por el momento disfruten su lectura.

.

VIDA DE PADRE

.

.

Mientras camino por el bosque comienzo a darme cuenta de lo ansioso que me encuentro por llegar a casa, MI casa.

Me encuentro con mis compañeros jounnin caminando hacia la entrada de la aldea, Neji, Kiba y Shikamaru.

Tuvimos una misión simple, demasiado para mi gusto, pero gracias a ello estoy llegando mas rápido a mi hogar, normalmente soy mas tranquilo, claro que eso es obvio después de todo soy un Uchiha, pero en estos momentos tengo que cuidar a mi esposa, si lo se, suena extraño ¡Uchiha Sasuke casado! ¡Y a los 18 años!

Bien les sorprenderé un poco más, mi esposa tiene 8 meses de embarazo y es por eso mi apuro por llegar, supongo que preocuparse nunca esta demás, no es que lo vaya a decir en voz alta, después de todo sigo siendo serio y según Naruto y Sakura sigo comportándome un poco frio.

-¿Ne Sasuke? ¿Cuando es el nacimiento de la princesita Uchiha?- Me pregunta Kiba.

Olvide mencionar que en la ecografía hace unos meses Tsunade dijo que tendríamos una pequeña Uchiha, una niña.

-Hn, aun falta un mes, nacerá cerca de abril.-Le conteste con voz tranquila.

-Que problemático, serás padre a temprana edad y estarás cambiando pañales.-Opinó Shikamaru con un tono burlón.

-Hn, creo que ahora lo esta pagando.- Dijo Neji en el mismo tono que Shikamaru.

-Hmp.-Exprese.

-Si, parece que los antojos fueron muchos ¿no?-Preguntó Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunte extrañado.

-Hn, tus ojeras son muy notables.- Respondió Neji con burla.

Tan solo me limite a fulminarlos con la mirada, si no fuera por el simple hecho de que me costo mucho trabajo perdonar a Konoha y que me aceptaran en la aldea esos dos no estarían sonriendo en este momento.

-Hmp.- conteste.

-Ya déjenlo, además a mi me das un poco de envidia Sasuke.-dijo Kiba, al parecer el si noto mi molestia y… un momento ¿Dijo envidia?

-¿Envidia?- le pregunte.

-Si, veras a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado eres un jounnin, y eres al único al que le ha hecho caso la chica que le gusta.

-Hn.- Sonreí arrogante mientras Neji y Shikamaru fulminaban con la mirada a Kiba.

-¿Que? No es un secreto para nadie que Temari vive en Suna y que Tenten ya no quiere a Neji.- dijo Kiba encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tsk, Tenten solo esta indispuesta, después me las arreglare.- dijo Neji un poco Orgulloso.

-Que problemático, entiendo lo de Neji pero ¿Por qué meten a Temari en esto?-pregunto indignado Shikamaru.

-¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga?-dije sonriendo de manera burlesca. ¡Ja! Venganza.

Kiba soltó una carcajada y Neji solo sonrió.

-Bien, me voy a casa.-Dije mientras levantaba la mano en forma de despedida.

-Nos vemos Sasuke yo entregare el reporte de la misión.- dijo de manera sarcástica Shikamaru, ya que prácticamente ni siquiera discutí por ello.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo Neji.

-Adiós Sasuke, me saludas a Sakura.- Dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Adiós.-Dije para continuar caminando.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué Kiba me dijo que le saludara a Sakura?

Es obvio, es mi esposa. Bien creo que ya lo sabían, pero aun así tenia que aclararlo, cuando Sakura y yo nos hicimos novios era bastante notorio para todos en la aldea, excepto para el Dobe.

Es enserio, a pesar de que el idiota ya lo veía venir no se dio cuenta de cuando iniciamos nuestro noviazgo.

Les contaría la historia pero no creo que quieran oírla, ¿o si?

Bien por lo pronto me retiro a casa.

.

.

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con mi segunda pequeña historia, puedo dejar esta como drabble o… hacer un fic, como dijo Sasuke Les contaría la historia pero no creo que quieran oírla, ¿o si? Por que si quieren saberla solo hace falta unos cuantos Review´s que me lo hagan saber ^^

Buuuueenooo nos leemos la próxima.

Bye Bye.

*Sasuki-Hime*


	2. Recordando

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi completa autoría.

Sin más por el momento disfruten su lectura.

.

VIDA DE PADRE CAPITULO 2

.

.

Si bien regrese cuando aun tenía 16 años fue un poco difícil que me aceptaran… no solo en Konoha sino, prácticamente en todas las aldeas ya que hice un lio con mi venganza, no lo negare, pero no por eso estoy arrepentido de mis acciones, siendo sincero hubo algunas ocasiones en las que pensé en dejar la venganza e irme tranquilo a alguna otra parte con Taka o regresar a Konoha con Naruto y Sakura.

Pero no podía cumplir con ninguno de esos deseos, porque no me sentiría tranquilo si viviera en Konoha y actuara como si nada hubiese pasado, es decir, si le contara la verdad a Tsunade no me creería y no haría nada o intentaría hablar con el consejo y el desgraciado de Danzo crearía una forma de deshacerse de mi o yo acabaría matándolo y decepcionaría mas a mis amigos y claro esta terminaría en la cárcel el resto de mi vida.

Por otra parte si me fuera a cualquier otro lugar con Taka no seria feliz ni me sentiría satisfecho, no me malentiendan, de alguna manera Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo se hicieron mis amigos aunque les hice daño, en especifico a Karin. Termine haciéndole daño a todos de alguna manera, ya sea directa o indirectamente es algo que nunca me perdonare a mi mismo aunque los demás me hayan perdonado.

Vaya esto es vergonzoso, siempre que pienso eso termino con una sonrisa en el rostro al darme cuenta de que a pesar de todo les importo, le importo a alguien.

Logro divisar el edificio en donde se encuentra el departamento que compartimos Sakura y yo, seguro se encuentra dormida ya es mas de medianoche.

Al entrar al departamento me doy cuenta de que no me equivoco ella esta dormida, se encuentra cubierta por unas sabanas blancas. Sonrió, no puedo evitarlo soy feliz ahora.

Me acuesto en la cama y de repente recuerdo cuando le pedí a Sakura que fuera mi novia.

_**Flash back**_

_Salía del campo de entrenamiento junto con Naruto cuando de repente se acerco el equipo de Shikamaru hacia nosotros lentamente, a excepción de Yamanaka claro esta, esa chica es muy enérgica venia corriendo hacia nosotros gritando tan fuerte, ahora que lo pienso se parece al Dobe en eso._

_-¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke!-Gritó. Genial venia hacia nosotros._

_-¿Qué pasa Ino-chan?- Le pregunto el Dobe._

_-No lo adivinaras.- dijo emocionada._

_-Al grano Ino.- dijo Shikamaru aburrido._

_-Tsk, de acuerdo.-Dijo molesta, pero su animo cambio de nuevo- ¡Es sobre Sakura! Un chico de la aldea de la arena vino hasta aqui, porque quiere conquistarla ¡A que es genial!_

_-¿Qué, pero a Sakura-chan no le gusta, cierto?-Pregunto Naruto, esto si me interesa._

_-Pues ahora que lo mencionas no lo se, pero el chico es muy lindo y Sakura siempre fue una romántica de primera y que el haya venido desde Suna para conquistarla es muy romántico.- Aseguro ella bastante soñadora._

_-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿estas diciendo que es muy probable que a Sakura-chan le guste ese chico porque es soñado para ella?- Pregunto Naruto confundido._

_-Exacto.- dijo Ino sonriente- así que les pido que por favor no la molesten en este día._

_Esto ultimo lo dijo con un poco de provocación y adivinen que, o si, CAI._

_-Hmp. No creo que a Sakura le gusten ese tipo de inútiles.- dije muy seguro mientras Naruto asentía- a demás, si así lo fuera ya estaría con el dobe._

_-¡Ey! ¿Por qué me metes en esto Teme?- Dijo Naruto indignado. Bien funciono._

_-¿Que otro inútil vez aquí?- Pregunte haciéndome el inocente._

_Ino se arto y se llevo a Choji y a Shikamaru de ahí, bien la segunda parte funciono._

_-Teme eres un maldito desgraciado-dijo muy molesto- si tuviera la fuerza de Sakura-chan te juro que… ¿ah? ¡Maldición!_

_Si, seguro se preguntan sobre eso, bien lo deje hablando solo y me fui por un callejón que daba hacia el hospital de Konoha._

_-Y el plan funciono.- dije de manera arrogante- Bien y ahora…_

_Necesito un pretexto para llegar al hospital, hn esto será más humillante de lo que pensé, para llegar al hospital necesito estar herido o enfermo y para mi poca suerte no estoy ni herido ni enfermo._

_-Eso quiere decir…- Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente- tengo que… herirme._

_Genial. Yo y mis brillantes ideas gracias a mis grandes impulsos. Estúpidas Hormonas. Estúpida Adolescencia._

_Bien, ya que. Ahora como puedo…herirme._

_Trague saliva. Si alguien se entera de esto será humillante y pensaran que soy un emo. _

_-Bien… a la cuenta de tres.- me dije a mi mismo mientras sacaba un kunai-uno…dos… ¡tres!_

_Y lo hice encaje el Kunai a mi brazo. ¡Pero en que demonios estaba pensando, duele bastante!_

_**UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE**_

_Un rato después me encontraba en la oficina de Sakura mientras me vendaba el brazo._

_-Aun no entiendo como acabaste con esa herida Sasuke-kun.-Decía Sakura desconcertada._

_Si supiera…_

_-Hmp. Ya te lo dije, no esquive bien el Kunai mientras entrenaba-Le dije con paciencia, después de todo yo tampoco lo creería._

_-De acuerdo, es solo que me sorprende de ti.-dijo sonriendo._

_-¿Así? ¿Por qué?- le pregunte curioso._

_-Bueno… normalmente haces todo bien.-dijo sonrojada._

_Okay. Lo admitiré, eso subió mi ego y bastante._

_-Hn. ¿De verdad piensas así?-pregunte un poco arrogante._

_-Bueno yo…-se sonrojo aun más. Se puso nerviosa, eso me gusta._

_-Sakura, yo…quería preguntarte algo.-le dije desviando mi vista hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado._

_-¿Si?-ella tenía los ojos brillosos._

_-Bueno…Hace unos meses volví a la aldea y se que no lo merezco pero quería preguntarte…-Si, ese soy yo balbuceando, tome aire-Tu… ¿Aun me amas?_

_Se sorprendió demasiado, su mirada no mentía y ella quería llorar._

_-No mentiré, no sirve de nada-Suspiró-Si, Te amo. Se que lo consideras molesto…_

_Ella siguió diciendo distraída quien sabe cuantas cosas, mientras yo solo me acerque a ella y la besé. Se sorprendió pero correspondió._

_Fue un beso tan... ok, no se describirlo después de todo es mi primer beso, y ya se lo que piensan, pero el beso con el dobe ¡Fue un accidente y no cuenta!_

_El punto es que fue un beso lento y suave, ella tiene unos labios tan suaves… Nos separamos lentamente aun con los ojos cerrados, no quiero abrirlos seguro estoy sonrojado, pero aun así…_

_Abrí los ojos y vi a Sakura sonrojada y sonriendo, tan solo me limite a Sonreír._

_**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**_

_Hoy era viernes y como últimamente veníamos haciendo nos reunimos todos en __el __BBQ a comer Barbacoa. Excepto el Dobe, el aun no llegaba._

_-En hora buena Sasuke.- Me dijo Kiba._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- Le pregunte._

_-Vamos Sasuke es bastante obvio.-dijo Ino de manera engreída. _

_-¿Por algo Lee te dijo que te odia cuando llegaron, no?-Dijo Tenten sonriendo-A demás ya tenia días que nos habíamos dado cuenta._

_-¿De que hablan?-Pregunto Sakura sonrojada._

_-¡Oh frentona, no te hagas la inocente!- Dijo Ino de nuevo demasiado burlona._

_-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunte un poco impaciente._

_-Que problemático, que Sakura y tu son pareja.-Dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento._

_Oh era eso… _

_Sakura y yo nos miramos sorprendidos ¿Acaso…éramos tan obvios? Íbamos a anunciar nuestro noviazgo hoy._

_-¿C-como lo supieron?-Pregunto Sakura sonrojada._

_-P-pues veras Sakura-chan, la actitud entre ambos a cambiado notoriamente.-Dijo Hinata sonriendo._

_-Si. Además, Naruto decía que ustedes iban a terminar juntos cuando volvió Sasuke-kun-Dijo Sai con esa estúpida sonrisa- incluso las miradas y palabras que se han dicho en los entrenamientos estos días tienen una ligera connotación sexual, bueno eso decía en el libro._

_Sakura se sonrojo y lo golpeó. Me alegro, si no lo hubiese hecho yo, aunque de alguna manera tiene razón con lo ultimo._

_-Y que decir en el hospital-dijo Ino de manera picara._

_-¡Cerda!-Grito Sakura avergonzada._

_-Bueno el caso es que solo un idiota no podría verlo- dijo Neji como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo._

_-¡Hola dattebayo! Y ¿Qué es eso que un idiota no podría ver?- Preguntó el Dobe mientras llegaba._

_-Que Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun son novios.-dijo Lee resignado. _

_Se hizo un silencio absoluto mientras Naruto tenía la mirada baja y cuando la levanto…_

_-¿QUE SON QUE?- oh vaya el idiota no pudo verlo.- ¿Por qué no me contaron, son mis amigos?_

_Y...oh si, todos lograron caerse de la silla._

_-¿Cómo pudiste no darte cuenta bobo?-Dijo Ino incrédula._

_-Pues supongo son muy buenos escondiéndolo-dattebayo.-dijo Naruto seguro de si mismo._

_-No entiendo como es posible que seas el héroe de Konoha.-dijo Kiba resignado._

_-Hinata-Sama, ¿Aun crees que Naruto sea un buen pretendiente?- Le pregunto Neji a una sonrojada Hinata._

_-S-si, aun lo creo Neji-nii san. Todos cometemos errores-dijo Hinata sonrojada- Solo es un poco distraído._

_-Hinata-chan es la única que piensa bien de mi capacidad mental-dattebayo.-Dijo Naruto resignado._

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

Vaya, me estoy quedando dormido. Bien a descansar-Dije susurrando. Abrace a Sakura mientras le daba un beso en la frente y me dispuse a dormir.

.

Fin del capitulo

.

¡HOLA! De nuevo :D eh aquí el segundo Capitulo y antes de que lo digan lo se, tiene mucho OOC u.u pero era necesario para divertir un poco, a demás no me tarde mucho ; ) Espero les haya gustado. Ahora si comenzara bien la historia tómense este capitulo y el anterior como un prologo, los hice para que vieran como estuvo eso de que están juntos. Bueno a mi manera ^.^

Y em… me preguntaba si alguien podría decirme como es que ponen una imagen para el fic es que no tengo ni la menor idea y me gustaría poner una, disculpen mi ignorancia, pero si alguien me dice como, se lo agradeceré.

Bien nos leemos después.

Bye Bye.

*Sasuki-Hime*


	3. aviso

Queridos lectores este No es un capitulo, les aviso que NO abandonare el fic, realmente me da pena decir esto, ya que soy nueva escritora y no quiero comenzar fallando o decepcionándolos pero les pido su comprensión.

No subiré capítulos unos días, la verdad mi mente no esta lo suficiente mente apta para escribir por ahora... ya que estoy de luto, hoy por la mañana murió mi abue... hoy aprendí lo que es perder a un ser amado...

De verdad lamento esto pero no puedo aun, tal vez en unos días pueda continuar pero definitivamente hoy no... ella cuido de mi cuando era pequeña, si bien ella estaba enferma y yo sabia que en cualquier momento fuera a morir, para mi fue un golpe duro que el día de ayer la vi con vida por ultima vez.

Repito NO abandonare el fic, solo les pido unos cuantos días y su comprensión.

.

Muchas gracias.

**Sasuki-Hime**


End file.
